The baby Might not be Yours
by CheekyCharmedOne
Summary: When Lucy finds out that the baby she is pregnant with might not be his, Kevin flipps out!Will the marrige be over? Whos baby will it be?
1. Where have you Been?

Chpter 1: Where have you Been?

Lucy finds herself in another man's bed when she wakes up at 10:00AM. "Where have I been, who's bed is this?" Lucy asked herself as she sat up and strecthed. Her cell phone rang shortly after, "Lucy Camden, where on Earth have you been?" asked Lucy's worried mother Annie. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've been at Kevin's"Replied Lucy. "Okay, be home soon" said Annie seeming much more calm now. Lucy got up and put her clothes on, got in her car, and went to Kevin's house. "Luce, what hapened, we were supposed to... you know... make the baby that we have always wanted..."said Kevin sounding very ready for a child at the moment. "Oh, I'm so very sorry, school kept me late" replied Luce seeming very at ease. "Love you, I'm late for work" said Kevin as he dashed out the door. Later on, Lucy found herself throwing up and feeling very tiered. She had no idea what was wrong, so she called Mary.

"Mare, I'm sick" said Lucy as she hung herslef over the kitchen sink. "Define sick" asked Mary as she stroked her stomach (Mary was pregnant with a baby at the moment). "I'm throwing up and I feel dillusional" defined Lucy just as she had been asked. "Ummmm, you sound like I did when I found out I was pregnant" said Mare "You need to take a test" "I'll take you to the store for one""Nobody has to know". "Well, okay"said Luce"Come pick me up, I'll be waiting". And that ended the conversation, and started a whole new begining.

Sorry to leave ya hangin!!! R&R


	2. Mary?

Chapter 2: Mary?

Mary and Lucy entered the drug store. They walked up and down the aisles many many times. As Lucy's eyes began to wonder, she noticed Roxanne in the distance. Making a quick dash to the woman's bathroom, Lucy began to cry. "Whats wrong"asked Mary looking at her sister. "I'm so scared, the baby might not be Kevin's" pleaded Lucy to her sister." I'm sure it is, just grab the test so we can find out" scolded Mary. Lucy checked out the door to see if Roxanne was still there. To her amazement, she was. Roxanne was looking at pregnany tests. Lucy watched as she selected one and hurried to the checkout counter. "Thats odd" Lucy thought to herself"Nobody wants to sleep with Roxanne". Lucy giggled a little bit then she hurried out the bathroom to the Pregnancy test asile. "Hmmmm" Lucy thought to herself"Which one?" "Damn it Luce, just pick one, they all do the same thing" Lucy selected one and left the store to go test it.

_I'm home lucy thought. She creeped up the stairs and peeled the cover off of the Pink test. Then she heard a scream from the bedroom in the apartment that her and Kevin share._

"Oh My God" Mary was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Whats wrong"asked Lucy acting very worried. Mary gripped her stomach and gasped enough to say " The baby is coming". Lucy dropped her test and went to start the car to bring Mary to the hospital. the car wouldn't start. Lucy ran back inside and started to call an ambleance, the phone was dead.

"Mary Mary, Mary, your bleeding, wake up" cried out Lucy as she stared at her sister in horror. "Mary, mary, can you hear me?"

R&R plz! sry to leave u!


	3. Somebody help Me!

Chapter3: Somebody help Me

_Mary goes into labor on Lucy's bed. The phone is dead and the car won't start. Lucy, being the scitzofranic she is, is too scared to leave Mary's side. Lucy begins to sob and grab hold of Mary's half lifeless body. then Kevin yells" Lucy, I'm home"._

"Lordy!, what ever happened" exclaimed Kevin at the sight of Mary's body on their bed. "I dont know" began Lucy as she sobbed on and on about the Mary's baby and the store and how scared she was. "Forget that!" shouted Kevin "Hand me my damn cell-phone". Lucy was now trembling, her shaky hands grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1. " **Hello, what is your emergency?"** asked the disbatcher. "My sister is in labor, I think, or she has fainted" whimpered Lucy" I don't know, just get here fast" sobbed Lucy as she hung up. Within minutes, Lucy and Kevin were riding in an ambleance with Mary.

"What are they sticking in her" Lucy asked trembling as she clutched onto Kevins arm."Nothing Luce, she'll be fine"replied Kevin to his shaken wife. Lucy then collapsed onto the cold, sticky floor. "Luce, Luce" Kevin shouted out. "Quick, quick, somebody help me!"

**_5 Hours Later_**

_Mary wakes up in a dark, cold room. She looks at her stomach and feels no large buldge. "Lucy, Kevin, somebody" screamed Mary. Lucy then walked into the room._

"I'm right here" comforted Kevin "Your gonna be o---o---o---okay". "Why are you stuttering???" asked Mary sounding so dissapointed. Suddenly, the nurse came in with her head lowered to the floor. **"Mr. Kinkirk" **the nurse called to kevin as her kept her head lowered. "Yes..." replied Kevin sounding very worried. "**We must tell her, now" **announced the nurse in a very shaky, trembling voice. "

**_A WHAT!_**

"**Mr. Kinkirk"** asked the nurse that was monitoring Lucy. " Yes, is Lucy ok" asked the startled Kevin as he jumped. "**She's better then okay!"** replied the nurse. "**Here, come be with her, she has something to tell you" **"Okay......" replied Kevin as he remembered that his wife had just passed out and she was okay!!!! kevin ran to her side. "Hey baby" exclaimed Kevin when he saw that she was awake. "Funny you should mention baby..." said Lucy as she sat up. "Kevin, I'm pregnant with twins!" "WHAT!" exclaimed Kevin seeming joyus. Kevin then had a flash back...

_"Kevin, Kevin what are you doing down there?" asked Lucy. "Makin a baby" said Kevin in responce. "Ohhhh Kevin"_

Honey I'm gonna be a daddy!!! said kevin to Lucy.


	4. A lil bit About Mary

Chapter 4: Mary's Baby

SO MANY PPL WANT TO KNO WHT HAPPENS, HERE IT GOES!

Mary began to sob. "Doc, did I loose the baby" asked Mary as she burried her head in her hands. **"I'm afraid so"** replied the nurse as she patted Mary's back"**You ended up bleeding too much and when you passed out, the baby's air supply lowered so she couldn't live"**.

"So I killed her!" exclaimed Mary in a high pitched squeak.** "No dear, of course not, she is in a room if you would like to see her though"** siad the nurse trying to help. "I want you to bring her to me, I want to touch her face and hold her, I want to see the child I made for the last/first time" begged Mary as she stood up. ABout 5 minutes later, the nurse wheeled in an incubator. Inside was a helpless child. Mary picked her up and began to cry. Then Lucy and kevin walked in beaming. Or atleast Kevin was...

A/N- i kno it was so0o0o0 short!!!! there is a second chpter soon to cum


End file.
